imperialodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarnisian
Sarnisians are a highly religious humanoid species indigenous to the planet Sarnisia. One of the oldest species in the galaxy, Sarnisians sometimes refer to themselves as The Second Brother meaning, the second member species of the Aarie Alliance. History The Sarnisians are an ancient species that was capable of interplanetary travel thousands of years before most other species. As part of the Aarie Alliance they controlled dozens of planets, and their relics are spread across the galaxy. Most evidence of their empire has been lost and Sarnisians do not keep records of their past, with the exception of their holy book, the Pariph la'Kae. Most of Sarnisian history is unknown because of their secretive nature. What little evidence there is of their once expansive galactic empire has left more questions than answers. Until recent contact with the Zintoniean Empire, little has changed in the Sarnisian timeline. Culture , a Sarnisian outcast. ]] Sarnisians as a whole are isolationists and extreamly xenophobic. They are divided into fifteen clans, each with their own traditions and customs. However, all Sarnisians are highly religious and follow the teaching of the Prophets, as outlined in the Pariph la'Kae. Sarnisians do not embrace technology and only use it on very rare ocasions. For the most part they lead simple lives as villagers and do not leave their homeworld. Sarnisians are ruled by a governing counsel called the Sarnisian Ministry, which is made up of elected elders from each of the clans. The ministry does not necessarily meet on a regular basis, and usually only come together in times of crisis or conflict. Sarnisians have no concept of currency. Instead, honor is highly valued, and can even be used to trade with. Bartering is commonplace, but Sarnisians may offer up favors in exchange for commodities. If a Sarnisian is dishonored he must wrk off his dishonor and show the community at large that he is a valued member. In extreme cases a Sarnisian might be banished, in which case they are expelled from the clan and stripped of their clan name. Often times outcasts will commit suicide from the shame of banishment. On the whole Sarnisians value life and rarely if ever engage in war. Often times if there is a conflict between two clans, the leaders of those clans will commit suicide, to show their dedication to their beliefs. This for of martyrdom is usually used in place of war. Sarnisians also treat all; including children, elderly, women, and sickly, with equal respect. They believe all life is precious and equally important. Most Sarnisians do not speak often, and when they do, it is usually in a hushed tone. Loud talking is considered rude, unless speaking to a large group. Because of this they have developed a complex sign language that allows them to communicate without talking. Sometime Sarnisians will sign while they are speaking, to ensure their message is being received properly. Physiology Sarnisians are of average Human height and build. Their skin color ranges from light to dark blue, and they have bright purple blood. Their eyes are black, except for a rare few with orange eyes. Their ears are pointed and they have black hair. Sarnisians have an average lifespan of 900-1,000 years old. They give birth to single children, and have a gestation period of fifteen months. Category:Biology